Twilight 25 Challenge: Round 4
by Minnakoda
Summary: My entries for the 4th round of the Twilight 25.  A combination of drabbles and one-shots.
1. Prompt 1: Jack Daniels

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 1 (Picture Prompt: Jack Daniels Bottle)**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella/Jasper**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or Twilight, or a car.**

* * *

I sat idly staring across the yard and hugging my knees to my chest in an attempt to keep myself warm, or maybe to hold myself together. I could hear the raised voices from inside the house, arguing about my soul, again. I sighed, disillusioned by it all.

Jasper silently joined me on the small raised wall and handed me a bottle of Jack Daniels. I accepted it with a nod and took a deep pull – relishing the familiar burn.

"He loves you, you know."

"I do, but it's not enough, is it?"

"No."

"But you love me enough."

"Yes."

* * *

Thanks to **mama4dukes **who had a look over this for me, and fixed my commas. Damn its harder than I thought to write exactly 100 words. No updating schedule promised on this, but hopefully I'll complete them in time!

What is the Twilight 25? It's a community that challenges you to write twenty-five one-shots &/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. One-shots are 1000+ words in length, drabbles are exactly 100 words. Check out their livejournal (link at top).


	2. Prompt 6: Defile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Prompt**: 6 Defile

**Pen name**: Minnakoda

**Pairing**: Bella / Jasper

**Rating:** M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

_Defiled, she seems oh  
__So innocent but I know  
__The temptress inside_

I grinned into my pillow after reading the note that Jasper had left me this morning. He was right though, they all thought me so innocent, pure and naïve, but I was far from it. How could I settle for propriety and chaste touches when I could have a fierce sex god and soldier. And why would he settle for pre-pubescence when he could have this wicked and wild minx. I so enjoyed our games of hide and go fuck, unbeknownst to those who thought us their mates.


	3. Prompt 18: Stagger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Prompt**: 18 Stagger

**Pen name**: Minnakoda

**Pairing**: Bella / Edward

**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

A distraction.

It will be as if he never existed.

I have to find him, I have to follow him, this can't be it. I stagger back and forth through the woods, lost and alone. It was stupid of me to try and follow a vampire, but I just could not accept that this was the end.

"I'm no good for you, Bella"  
"I'm an asshole, Bella"

This was not how things were supposed to end, but how was I supposed to fight back. I fall to the ground and tears of frustration begin to fall. It can't be over.

* * *

Thanks to **DreamersDaze** for telling me this wasn't awful. I don't own twilight and... hmm.. not sure what else to add. Happy Thursday?


	4. Prompt 21: Surface

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Prompt**: 21 Surface

**Pen name**: Minnakoda

**Pairing**: Bella

**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I think that's pretty obvious

* * *

October  
November  
December  
January  
February

I gasp, breathing deeply as the world around me finally comes back into focus. After months of near catatonia where I felt as if I were viewing the world through thick glass, the sharpness of colours, the loudness of sound, it was horrifying. It was all too much, too new, even though it had always been there. If this is reality, maybe I don't want to surface from my dreams. Maybe I'd rather stay in my mind where I can pretend that they still love me. Surfacing from my depression, it's time to face reality.

* * *

Thanks to **TittyKickers** aka **Jacksper2010** for having a look over this for me and saying 'meh, it's not so bad'. And yes, I really am making an effort to have someone different look at each drabble. It amuses me, okay? And no, they are probably not ALL going to be 100-word drabbles, but I'm having fun with this format.


	5. Prompt 9: Elixir

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Prompt**: 9 Elixir

**Pen name**: Minnakoda

**Pairing**: Bella / (Jasper)

**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a large bottle of gin. Ginny, gin, gin… Yum

* * *

Stepping into the familiar home, a wave of uncertainty and fear encompasses me before it is replaced by gentle caresses of love and confidence. I don't lift my eyes to him or respond outwardly, he knows that I know. We are always careful not to acknowledge each other around our so-called mates.

I breathe deeply and smile, enjoying the heady elixir of emotions he is sending me; love, lust, confidence, mischief, deceit?

Paper cut. A feral snarl.

"She is mine!"

I meet his blackened eyes as possessiveness poisons the atmosphere, a ripe bouquet to compliment the scent of my blood.

* * *

Kudos to **dandiegoose** for letting me know this was fit for public consumption

Are you reading my other story **Dark Temptation**? It's much better than these.


	6. Prompt 8: Demure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Prompt**: 8 Demure

**Pen name**: Minnakoda

**Pairing**: Bella / Edward

**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do have a large mug of coffee which is making today much better.

* * *

'Remember your place, Bella. Don't speak so loud, Bella. Don't dress so poorly, Bella. Really, it's like you want to disappoint me, Bella.'

I ponder Edward's words as I take a deep breath and try to will myself into the person he expects me to be: polite, intelligent, graceful, demure; pretty but not sexy.

'You're supposed to look beautiful, Bella, not easy.'

I tug automatically at the hem on the skirt he has told me to wear and brush my hair off my shoulders. I wanted this, I remind myself; I just wish I had known better, before we married.

* * *

Thanks to **Leelan Oleander** for being an A+ cheerleader and saying this is good enough to post. I'm having so much fun with these drabbles, which are clearly centred around Team Edward's-An-A**hole


	7. Prompt 16: Ripple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Prompt**: 16 Ripple

**Pen name**: Minnakoda

**Pairing**: Bella / Edward

**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, neither do you, unless you're SM, in which case... don't you find reading fanfiction of your own work a little creepy?

Also - nobody proof-read this one for me, so... if it is less than fantastic I'm the only one to blame (this time).

* * *

That one drop of blood, one innocent paper cut, had unforeseen after-effects. The damage it caused rippled outwards from broken capillaries to shattered dreams. One family, two relationships, four lives, six friendships, all were torn apart by one mistake.

But that grin, that sick twisted grin on his face tells me that maybe, just maybe, he was looking forward to the ripple effect. A momentarily predatory gleam, before he throws me across the room. A deep breath and a flash of razor sharp teeth, his eyes turn black and my world fades out. Maybe this was his plan after all.


	8. Prompt 5: Damp

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 5 Damp  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I don't own a car and I don't own a bottle of Tequila, although right now I wish I did.

This one didn't get previewed by anyone. All mistakes are to be blamed on gremlins who edit my word documents when I'm not looking. My grammar, of course, is flawless.

* * *

I walked into the Cullen home, as usual, and was quickly dragged off to Alice's room, again as usual. She was apparently looking forward to yet another round of Bella Barbie. Joy.

I followed her silently into her room, knowing that resistance was futile, but this time she left me at the threshold and simply pointed me towards the bathroom. "Go shower, you smell like wolf."

I complied, opening the door to an eyeful of Jasper, clad only in a towel.

"Hello, Bella."

Suddenly, my panties were as damp as his hair, which was dripping water down his neck.

"Guh!"


	9. Prompt 13: Feet

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 13 (Photo prompt)  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I don't think I'd want all those scary fan-girls tracking me down to berate me about the 'Renesmee' fiasco.

I'm being impatient, so nobody is looking over this for me. Plus, I'm told that 'beta-ing' a 100-word drabble is damn near impossible.

* * *

I curled up next to him on the damp ground, our bare feet drawings designs in the leaves as I began to speak.

"Jasper, do you think Edward is truly in love with me?"

"Darlin'…."

"No, I mean, sometimes I just think that he's in love with the idea of me, you know? Silent mind, blood that sings to him, I'm the perfect temptation for him to resist." I paused, exhaling before muttering under my breath, "Sometimes it seems all he does it resist."

"He'll come around darlin', you're too temptin' to resist forever."

_I wish you'd come around, Jasper._


	10. Prompt 3: Bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 3 Bliss  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a bad back.

I thought it was time for something a little less dark.

* * *

Ugh, soooo good. I feel like I'm in heaven. I'm not sure my body has ever felt this good before, in fact I'm not sure that I knew my body could even feel so good. Every single muscle in my body has turned to Jello under his ministrations.

No one has ever touched me like this before, I had no idea what I was missing. I just know, now that I've experienced it, I'm going to be insatiable. I can feel the lazy grin slowly spreading across my face.

"Oh my god, Rose, you were right. This massage is bliss."


	11. Prompt 23: Under

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 23 Under  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella/Jasper  
**Rating**: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do, however, have a sadist of a personal trainer.

* * *

Under your body, sweat slicked bodies slap against each other. Skin rubs against skin and moans ring out. Frantic, needy, pulling, pushing, I can feel you trying to consume my soul as we lie here entwined. My heart beats against my ribs trying to tell you; to show you that my heart is yours. You only ever take my body, but I would give you anything.

I am so desperate when I am under you, so full of need for your love, your lust, your touch, your everything. It only makes me wish I could stand by your side, too.

* * *

I think it looks better with the second line break. I also think that maybe I have posted too many of these today.


	12. Prompt 17: Simple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 17 Simple  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella/Jasper  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but my coworkers like to make fun of my ghetto lunches. Woe is me, poor student.

* * *

I stood there in my simple white dress, facing Jasper in his dapper suit complete with vest and jauntily placed fedora, and I knew this was it. This was that moment, that forever moment; no matter what the future held, I would always remember with crystal clarity.

Everything around me faded out and all that remained was me and him, our hands clasped together and blinding smiles gracing our faces.

Taking strength from his strength, I pushed all my love toward him, and with joy in my heart I uttered the two most important words in the world.

"I do."

* * *

Kudos to **LittleLea05** who said this looked good enough to post. She's also doing the Twi-25, but hers are all Leah centric. Even if I dislike Leah, I like her writing!


	13. Prompt 19: Airport

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 19 (photo) Airport  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I also don't own much motivation to do work. Wait, that didn't even make sense.

* * *

As I stood looking out across the tarmac at the dry desert heat of Phoenix, I said my final farewells.

Goodbye Mom.  
Goodbye Phil.  
Goodbye Phoenix.  
Goodbye home.

I caressed the window as if I could reach through and touch the sun. I would miss the sun.

I didn't want to go, but always the martyr, I knew it was for the best.

Charlie is my father, and he loves me.

Who knows, maybe I would like Forks.

There is a whole new life ahead of me; a new version of myself to discover.

Maybe I'll even fall in love.

* * *

I'm trying my hand at drabbles that don't revolve around Bella and Jasper. They don't seem like as much fun.


	14. Prompt 12: Push

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 12 Push  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and boyfriend didn't make me coffee this morning. Woe is me...

* * *

"What are you doing, Em?"

"Hey B, I'm pasting a picture of Edward in the dictionary next to the word 'Vagina'."

"Why?"

"Because it's the closest he'll ever get to one?"

I looked down at my crotch and sighed. Poor Giney, it's true, Edward is never gonna try anything past a church kiss. Pushing him was useless; he was too much of a prude.

"Hey, cheer up little B, that's what God invented internet porn for, right?"

I rolled my wrist and grinned over at him.

"Yeah, but I think I'm getting carpal tunnel syndrome."

Emmett's guffaws filled the room.

* * *

Tea is really not as satisfying as coffee.


	15. Prompt 15: Return

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 15 Return  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella / Edward  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I'm convinced fanfiction's word count function is on crack, because it's always different than MS Word's.

* * *

"You think that you can just dump me in the middle of the forest 'for my own good' and I'll welcome you back with open arms? Are you fucking serious? Does venom make you stupid, because if it does then I guess I should be glad you never changed me."

Snickers from the peanut gallery distract me from my rant and I turn to glare at Emmett.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're all assholes too."

"Language dear", Esme admonishes me and I surprise even myself with my retort.

"Bite me, Esme."

Edward is the only one not laughing now.

* * *

'Of course, dear'. Can't you picture her saying it in return?


	16. Prompt 11: Hollow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
**Prompt**: 11 Hollow  
**Pen name**: Minnakoda  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own rain-boots. I think its gonna rain today.

* * *

I hunched my shoulders and tried to fold in upon myself as I wandered the hallways of Forks High. I pretended not to hear their whispers as I passed.

'Poor Bella, the Cullens just up and left so suddenly.'

'What did he even see in her anyways?'

I ignored them. I couldn't bring myself to care about their carefully crafted, hurtful words. They spoke just loud enough for me to hear, their comments followed by expectant silence.

I knew they craved a reaction, but I felt nothing. Empty. Hollow.

There was only one lost soul swimming in this fish bowl.

* * *

Leelan always tells me she likes the last line of my drabbles. This one, it's a bit weird... But who doesn't love a Pink Floyd reference? Bella should spend less time reading about the Miss Bennets of the world, and more listening to the Pink Floyds in the world. I've got a bike you can ride it if you like...


	17. Prompt 22: Trap

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 22 Trap**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella/Jasper**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And it's raining. Well ain't that just a kick in the pants.**

**

* * *

**

"I'll lead you through the forest Bella, to help draw the newborns into the clearing, tracking your scent, then Jacob will mask your scent as he leads you to safety."

I looked into Jasper's eyes and nodded, trusting his battle experience to lead us down the right path.

"But, what if Victoria figures out that it's a trap?"

"We'll still be leading her to where we want her, and she won't be expecting the wolves anyway."

"But…."

"Shh, darlin', we'll keep you safe."

"But, what if one of you gets hurt? I couldn't live without you, I mean, with that."

* * *

Thanks to **SexiLexiCullen** for cheering me on with this one. She's got a pretty cool story going on called 'Quiet Storm' it kicks a bit of ass!


	18. Prompt 25: Bubble Bath

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 25 Bubble Bath (Photo)**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella/Jasper**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and no matter how sexy Jasper is, I would not jump into a New York City sewer for my happily ever after with him. No, I'm not watching Enchanted, I swear.**

**

* * *

**

'_My dearest darlin',  
__The house is ours.  
__Relax and indulge yourself,  
__We have all night.'_

The family was out hunting.

I smiled as I folded the note back up, returning it to the counter. I took off my robe and sank into the bubble-filled bath. Picking up the copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' resting by the tub, I couldn't hold in my contented sigh.

It's funny if you think about it; that Jasper would draw me a bath, while Edward would send me to a spa, is one of the reasons I love Jasper so much.

"Comfortable, sugar?"

"Join me?"

* * *

Who doesn't want sexy time in the bathtub with Jasper? It was either this or... 'rubber ducky, you're the one... oh hey, you vibrate! you *DO* make bathtime so much fun.' FYI - they do sell vibrating rubber duckies. No, I don't own one.

Thanks to **SexiLexiCullen** for telling me that she hates Bella and wants Jasper to draw *her* a bath. Oh, and that it was OK to post this.


	19. Prompt 2: Acquiesce

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 2 Acquiesce**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella/Jasper**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I'm not super fond of this drabble, but I did get to use a $5 word.**

**

* * *

**

Weltschmerz: _world-pain._

Representing escapism and the physical incarnation of soul-shattering sadness; it occurs when the cruelty of the world manifests in intense and pervasive pain.

It is when the world tears you down, preying upon your weaknesses.

In the wake of darkness, however, comes the light, calm follows the storm.

From destruction, death and disorder rises rebirth, growth and new vitality.

From Edward's destruction arises Jasper's salvation.

World-weary and wise, she stands amid the chaos, no longer acquiescent and subservient, but fierce and proud.

From her pain she gained strength, and from her loss she gained Jasper, her true mate.

* * *

Losing steam on these. You should see the mess I'm making of the damn tent prompt.


	20. Prompt 7: Tent

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 7 (Photo prompt)**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella/Emmett**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and no, I'm not implying that Bella and Emmett are together... They're friends, right?**

**

* * *

**

"Emmett, I think we're done here."

I stood, cracking my sore back and admiring the Bedouin tent we built.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will, Em. Why did I have to help though?"

"Because you're my little sis, I wanted to do something with you."

I smiled as he threw his arm around my shoulder, drawing me in close.

"I suppose that's fair enough, but you could have had it done in half the time at vampire speed."

"True, but I had more fun with you."

"I see how it is. Now, go woo your woman."

* * *

OMG Slapsgiving 2 episode of HIMYM is on. And, I'm cutting really close to the deadline on this one.


	21. Prompt 20: Stolen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 20 Stolen**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella/Jasper (and Edward)**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and Wipeout is such a lame show. Come back HIMYM!**

* * *

"Edward, calm down, please. Just listen, okay?"

He was practically vibrating with rage as Jasper stood before me. Defiant, protective, possessive.

"Listen? Listen to what? I don't need to listen, I can see all of the depraved things you let him do to you, Bella."

"Edward…"

"No Bella, you don't get to say anything to me, but I would love to hear what the man who stole my girlfriend has to say." He sneered at me, dismissing me with ease.

"She's my mate, Edward."

"You son of a bitch, she's mine!"

The sound of boulders crashing rapidly filled the yard.

* * *

See, cheaters never prosper, she's going to have some long term hearing problems from that I'm sure.


	22. Prompt 4: Collapse

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 4 Collapse**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also wonder, when you're made a vampire, what happens to your fillings?**

* * *

Papercut.

Oh, fuck.

I slowly raise my eyes from the small droplet of blood beading on my fingertips to meet the eyes of seven hungry vampires.

Oh, fuck.

My eyes lock on to Jasper and I see his control snap as he lunges in my direction.

Arms reach for him, trying to keep him from his target. They're so busy restraining Jasper that they misinterpret his actions.

"Bella, no" falls from his lips and I feel the first sharp sting on my finger.

Another, more powerful sting begins on my wrist and as my eyes roll back, and I collapse.

* * *

Uhh... I'm getting close. And pinot noir is delicious. Perhaps I should get these proof-read?


	23. Prompt 14: Quixotic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 14 Quixotic**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella and Emmett**  
Rating:** M

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I would love to play Scrabble with Emmett, wouldn't you?**

* * *

"CUNT!"

"Emmett, language."

"Shut up, Edward. We're playing Scrabble."

Poor Edward is finally realising I'm not the perfect little angel he has always pictured me as.

"Love, you could use your letters to spell Quixotic."

I summoned my biggest bitch brow ever and dumped my tiles before selecting new ones.

"Thanks Edward, not only are you trying to make me cheap, but you also just told Emmett what letters I had. Thanks."

I proudly laid down the letters to spell out 'COCK' off the 'C' in Emmett's 'CUNT'.

"Bella, god, you don't have to be so vulgar!"

"Fuck off, Edward!"

* * *

Can you imagine playing Scrabble with Edward? How freaking annoying would that be?


	24. Prompt 24: Wander

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 24 Wander**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella and Jasper**  
Rating:** T

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or this poem, which is called Wander-lust by Glen Gould.**

* * *

_'Beyond the east the sunrise; Beyond the west the sea  
__And East and West the Wander-Thirst that will not let me be;  
__It works in me like madness to bid me say goodbye,  
__For the seas call, and the stars call, and oh! The call of the sky!'_

My newborn energy was driving me insane, and here was my Jasper, my mate, smirking at me and quoting old poetry.

"I hate you right now, Jasper."

"Darlin, just relax. I understand what you're going through. It's normal." He smiled at me.

"Come on sugar, we'll run to Canada, you'll feel better."

* * *

I got it stuck in my head to use a poem for this prompt, and then the poem I had in mind didn't work... so I found this one. It to me sort of captures the frantic energy of being a newborn and the excitement of seeing the world through new eyes.


	25. Prompt 10: Feign

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 10 Feign**  
Pen name: **Minna Koda**  
Pairing: **Bella/Jasper**  
Rating:** M

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, BUT I FINISHED THE TWI25!**

* * *

I groan in ecstasy as I slide into her warm, wet heat.

God, this woman, who pretends to be a shy, innocent little girl - the way she bends, the things she can do - Edward wouldn't even know what to do with her.

I thrust harder, I don't want to be wondering why she claims she loves him while it's my cock that's making her scream.

Later, curled around her naked body, I ask.

"Why him?"

She rolls over and places her hand on my cheek.

"Because he got me to you, and you weren't ready for me yet."

* * *

I figured I should go out with a bang... *snickers*. Seriously though, I stretched myself on this one because I tried to capture the meaning of the word instead of just using it (like I did with quixotic, which was far too complex to mention in 100 words). I am so freaking proud of myself for finishing this, squeaking in past the line and all.

Thanks for taking this journey with me, hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
